eternal hate: marceline VS the angels
by evilpudding
Summary: marceline's past comes back to haunt her. my first writing please don't be too hard. reviews are welcome


Eternal hate

" Yo Marcy!" I said

"WHAT?" Marceline yelled.

She turned to me with black soulless eyes. Then I registered the scene before me. Marceline held a bloody axe and there was a decapitated body on the floor. The body was of a young girl, who was very beautiful. The pool of blood around her was white and Marceline's fangs were crimson red.

" But… I thought you didn't drink blood." I complained

" Little Finn, I wasn't go to let perfectly good red just go to waste. I had no choice." Marceline said, calming down a bit.

" Care to explain what happened here?" I asked.

" Have a seat Finny, it's a long story.

I sat down on the very uncomfortable couch.

"She" Marceline said, pointing to the body. " Is an angel, sent to kill me.

" And why is that?"

" Well, I fully blame my father, you see the Night o' Sphere is well…. The Cloud Kingdom's opposite, and my family has never been in good graces with the angels. My father is known as the Angel Slayer. Many years ago he went on a killing spree. Hundreds of angel's died. The angels think I will follow in his foot steps."

"Will you?"

" No! Of course not!"

" Then why did you kill her!" I yelled pointing to the body.

" FINN! I had no choice she attacked me"

" I see no weapons."

" Psh! You would never believe me. Angel's control light, which as you know burns me."

" I know what you have to do!" I said proudly

" And what have you thought of, that over hundreds of years I haven't thought about already?"

" Uhh… go to the Cloud Kingdom and say something?"

" It never gets dark there I would burn, any how I would be killed the second I set foot on holy land."

" What if I get a ride from Lady and deliver a message?"

" Lady and Jake are taking care of the pups you know that!"

" P.B will know what to do!"

" How dare you Finn! We don't get along. I'm having a bad day and if I see her right now I just might ( music) drink the red from her pretty pink face ( end)"

" I'll go for you. Be back later. Have a letter for the angels when I get back, ok?"

I set off at a run to the Candy Kingdom.

"How is my favorite hero?" called P.B from a window tower.

My checks flushed.

" I need your help." I hollered

" BANANA GAURDS! Please bring Finn up here."

The guards led me to Bubblegum's lab.

" So what do you need?" she asked.

I took a deep breath.

" Angels are attacking Marceline and I need a way to get up to the Cloud Kingdom and tell them she means no harm."

" It's about time the Angels take their revenge. You in luck. I finished my hover board."

She led me to a sealed box and gave me a key. I opened the box and there lay a perfect golden board.

"Your not going to be perfect, but you can do it. It uses brain waves. Put this helmet on."

I put on the ridiculous helmet and stepped on the board.

" Thanks P.B!" I said as I flew back toward Marceline.

" Hey, Marcy!"

"Uhh.. Finn! Help me please! HELP!"

I ran to the kitchen and there was another angel.

" Be gone bringer of light! Go!"

For some reason the angel left.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

" Yes my dear hero I'm ok."

My checks went scarlet.

" Do you have the letter?"

Marceline handed me the letter

" Be safe Finn, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

" Frit not I will be back before you know it."

I flew up to the Cloud Kingdom. I broke through the clouds and there was a brilliant light. I saw a huge castle and rain warriors guarded it. Slowly I walked toward the castle.

" Halt! What is your business here?"

" I've come to deliver a message from Marceline the Vampire Queen." I said, " May I please see your leader?"

" Take him to the great Glob."

The guards led me down many halls before I reached their leader. He sat high on his throne.

" What do want?" he asked me.

" I have come on behave of the Queen of the Night o' Sphere to deliver a message."

" Read"

I read aloud the letter.

" Dear people of the Cloud Kingdom,

I wish you no harm. I do not follow in my father's footsteps. Please stop attacking me. –Marceline"

" Why should we believe her?"

" You have no reason but her word. Just try it. Send no assassins and she will not attack you."

" Be gone!" he yelled.

I returned to Marcy's house.

" They said they won't attack you anymore."

Marceline flew down and kissed me.

"Whoa! What was that!"

" Thank you Finn! You know what? I love you Finn."

" Marcy…uhh… I…I… love you too."

There was a crash outside that interrupted us.

" There are hundreds of Angels outside." I yelled in frustration.

Marceline grabbed her axe and I drew my sword.

"Together we fight," she yelled.

We ran up to the roof. Marceline grabbed me and flew toward the Candy Kingdom.

" P.B. help us help!" I shouted

" What's wrong?" she answered.

" The angels are in full out war against Marceline."

" Why should I help?"

" Please P.B, Please for me?"

" Fine."

" Thank you P.B" managed Marceline.

We stood on top of the tower and watched as the angels came closer and closer. We had no plan.

" Sigh, I know what I must do. Hold them off."

" Marceline wait what are you doing to do," I asked

She pulled me aside.

" Something I promised myself I would never do again, please Finn don't judge me after what you see today."

She grabbed her axe and flew off.

" Marcy!" I hollered, " Stay safe"

I did what I do best. I protected the ones I love. I ran into battle with the Banana Guards. I didn't know how to feel about killing angels but I knew I had to protect the innocent. An angel sent a blast of light at me and it cut my face. I barely felt it and powered on. We were killing hundred of them but they kept coming. The angels I cut down only rose again. We were out of options and slowly the angels encased us. I said a prayer. Suddenly the ground beneath me shoke and the blue sky turned pitch black. A storm came and the ground beneath us broke apart. Just as I was about to fall in Lady flew down and save me.

" Thanks"

" Marceline promised, she said she wouldn't use her powers to the Night o" Sphere anymore."

" What is going on!" I yelled.

" She opened a huge gate to the Night o' Sphere and sent the angels to their deaths, but opening such a big portal can let the demons out. It also drains her of her energy. Sigh, we should help her to my hospital."

"What? Uhh ok."

We landed by Marceline's limp body and helped her on Lady's back.

" She will be ok?" I asked

" Honestly Finn I don't know."

We flew back to the hospital and I stayed with Marceline day and night. After 4 days she finally opened her eyes.

" Finn… "

" Yes Marceline I'm here."

"Good. Stay with me."

She touched the scar on my face.

" I will." I said.

She started to close her eyes again. I hugged her before she fell back asleep. I felt the slightest hug back. She fell into a long slumber. It was 3 years before she finally woke up again. I was making my daily rounds to check on her and there she was sitting up. I dropped the vase I was carrying.

" Marceline your awake!" I cried

" Finn? Is that you?"

Being 16 I guess I looked a bit different.

" Yes, Marcy its me. How are you feeling?"

" I feel fine now that you're here."

" O, Marcy."

She was discharged from the hospital and I helped her clean the layers of dust on everything in her house.

" Did you come see me everyday?"

" Yes, many times I thought you would never wake up, but I had to keep seeing you."

Marceline smiled.

" Hey Marceline, I never want to leave your side again. Bite me Marcy."

" Finn I can't just do that"

" I'm not asking you I'm tell you."

" Finn. Come here."

Together they lived in eternal happiness, they fought together and had many other adventures but they were always together, until the end of time.


End file.
